Bulk containers have gained popularity in the recent past as the preferred means by which to contain and transport flowable materials. Naturally associated with these bulk containers is the practical problem of how to manipulate and transport the containers when filled. Attendant concerns include the care needed not to rupture or damage the container during handling and transportation as well as the speed and efficiency with which the containers can be transported or otherwise manipulated.
Traditionally, one of several methods has been employed to transport or otherwise manipulate filled bulk containers: (1) lifting and/or moving the container by direct contact with the container; (2) lifting and/or moving the container using pallets and forklifts or other similar machines; and (3) lifting and/or moving the container using slip sheets.
The first method, lifting and/or moving the container by direct contact with the container, presents several significant disadvantages. Machines or other expensive equipment are needed to lift and move the containers regardless of whether the machines or equipment directly or indirectly contact the bag. Moreover, direct contact with the container introduces the potential of rupturing or otherwise damaging the container. The sheer weight of these filled containers can present problems with any method of direct contact. Finally, direct contact methods traditionally used are typically slow and therefore uneconomical.
The above-identified problems and concerns associated with any direct contact methods of lifting and/or moving the containers are not cured with traditional non-direct contact methods employing pallets. Typically, pallets made of wood, corrugated cardboard or similar materials are used to lift and/or move filled containers. Fork lifts or other similar heavy machinery are used to contact and direct the movement of the pallets upon which the containers rest. Unfortunately, problems exist with this method as well. For example, pallets made of wood or other fibrous materials such as corrugated cardboard, etc., tend to shed fibers during the process. This shedding can create not only additional costs associated with clean-up, but can present safety as well as contamination concerns, depending upon the materials within the containers. Moreover, pallets formed from traditional materials are heavy, uneconomical and non-recyclable or -reusable.
Finally, the use of traditional slip sheets to lift and/or move containers also presents practical difficulties, including cost efficiency and ease of use. Slip sheets are attached to the container for use and then detached once the container is lifted and/or moved. Slip sheets currently available are not shaped properly to facilitate quick, inexpensive and easy movement of bulk containers. Moreover, traditional methods of attachment and detachment are inadequate when used in connection with bulk containers.
Thus a need has arisen for a method of lifting and/or moving filled bulk containers utilizing inexpensive, reusable and recyclable slip sheets to provide safe, quick and economical transportation of the containers.